1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to automotive accessories and more specifically it relates to a decorative insert for a sliding rear window unit in a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous automotive accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized in replacing and repairing various components in motor vehicles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.